


Collared

by Apollyona



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Collar, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollyona/pseuds/Apollyona
Summary: You give Lucifer his birthday present.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 83





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucifer! While I'm waiting for the game to load for me, I figured I'd post this a little early for my timezone.

It was Lucifer’s birthday and you came up with the idea to give him… yourself. You knocked excitedly on the door to his office, and he invited you in a moment later.

“Happy birthday, Lucifer!” You said excitedly, walking towards him with your hands behind your back.

Coming up to his desk, you presented a thin square box to him, and when he opened it, he procured a thin metal collar. Amused and curious to see where it would lead, he removed the collar from the box and looked at you. You averted your gaze downward, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s, um, if you wanted to make me yours,” Your eyes flitted back to him momentarily, long enough to see a certain familiar gleam in his eye.

“Come here,” He said softly.

You did what he asked.

“Down,” He stated, decidedly using a more gentle tone in contrast to his usual commanding one, “On your knees in front of me.”

You followed his orders.

“Look at me.”

You met his gaze and saw the sparks lighting up in his eyes, and if you didn’t know the context of the situation, you would have thought it was evil. A shiver ran up your spine.

“Tell me what this is for,” Lucifer held the collar up in one hand and set the box it came in on his desk.

“It’s-,” Your cheeks redden even further, looking away from him again.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

Your eyes shot back up to meet his immediately.

“What do you expect me to do with this?” As if he didn’t already know the answer.

“I-if you want,” You touched your neck, “You can put it on me.”

Lucifer’s smirk deepened.

“It’s for- for your birthday today.”

Lucifer reached out to stroke your hair.

“So you’re offering yourself to me, is that right?”

You desperately tried to maintain eye contact with the demon in front of you as you nodded.

“I thought I made it clear I didn’t want any more pets in this house.”

Contrary to his words, he began to unlatch the collar with the hex key provided. You stayed right where you were, intently watching his gloved hands move across the glinting metal.

“I’ll be good for you,” You stated, “I promise.”

“You’d better be,” Lucifer responded, “Or there will be punishments.”

You swallowed hard at his declaration, wondering if misbehaving could actually be worth it. The collar finally unlatched in Lucifer’s grip. As he brought it up to your neck, your eyes met again.

“I want you to look at me as I collar you, so you know who it is you belong to.”

“Okay,” You nodded.

The metal felt cool against the delicate skin of your neck as the two sides met, closing in on you. Not too loose, but not too tight. Lucifer began to tighten the hex key, seeming to move slowly to savor every moment of your unexpected submission. Once it was tightened as far as it would go, Lucifer made a pointed gesture to slide the key into the pocket of his waistcoat for you to see. There was really no escaping now.

“Stand up.”

You did as you were instructed. Lucifer removed his gloves and set them on his desk by the abandoned gift box and beckoned you forward. He reached out to lightly touch the new addition to your person, then ran his hands down your sides to rest on your hips. A shiver ran through your body under his gentle, but still commanding touch. Pulling your hips towards him, you were brought onto his lap, straddling him. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, taking in your scent while his cheek rest against the metal collar.

“Thank you for the lovely gift. I have a feeling this is going to be the best birthday I’ve celebrated in a _long_ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have plans to add to this story, even though it won't be our boy's birthday. I really like collars, okay?


End file.
